1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stick constructed buildings and particularly to modular type building construction utilizing double wall type construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Constructing shelters has been an essential part of human development since the beginning of civilization. In the last century, buildings have been developed beyond the ordinary “stick-frame” construction into new modular designs. Many of these designs essentially build the structure in a factory as several sub assemblies. In some cases, these structures are simply factory made structural insulated panel (SIPs) assemblies made of two pieces of plywood sandwiching insulation, that are moved to a construction site and connected by trained contractors. In others, the modules are designed into entire rooms that are moved to a construction site, lifted into place with a crane and assembled as giant building blocks by contractors. In most of these systems all of the life supports systems-electrical, plumbing and hvac are pre-installed. All that is needed are the final finishes. What is missing from this field is a simple system that is cost effective; the owner can easily assemble using no heavy equipment, and that is energy efficient and safe.